Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-5-2n)-(-10n-1)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-5-2n}{)} - (-10n-1) $ $ {20+8n} - (-10n-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 20+8n {-1(}\gray{-10n-1}{)} $ $ 20+8n + {10n+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8n + 10n} + {20 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {18n} + {20 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {18n} + {21}$ The simplified expression is $18n+21$